elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Autumnwatch Tower
Autumnwatch Tower is a Dragon's lair located south of Ivarstead and west of Froki's Shack. It can be spotted at the base of the mountains. Overview On top of the tower is a Word Wall containing a word for the Marked for Death shout. If "Dragon Rising" has been completed, a dragon guards the Word Wall. Before the quest, it is guarded by a bandit chief and several other bandits. Occasionally, a second dragon can be seen here — likely the one from the nearby Nordic tomb Arcwind Point. Notable items *A boss chest at the top of the larger tower with leveled loot. *Apothecary's satchel with random ingredients on a barrel halfway up the larger tower. *2 Vampire dust in a wood crate near the boss chest. *2 slaughterfish scales in another wood crate by the chest. *The Light Armor skill book Jornibret's Last Dance on top of the smaller tower, lying on a crate. *Randomly enchanted hide boots on a crate opposite Jornibret's Last Dance, along with an unenchanted hide helmet. *A silver ore vein near the steps to the tallest tower. *A leveled blacksmithing potion near the deer hides in the shortest tower. Quests *Find the Source of Power *Find the Word of Power *Dragon Hunting Trivia *If the tower has previously been cleared, killing the dragon for the quest will not result in absorbing the second dragon's soul. This happens because dragons only give souls when they are killed the first time.Official word from Bethesda. *It is advised to mine the silver ore vein before fighting the dragon, because if the dragon performs the skidding landing when at low health, the dirt covers the ore vein, making it impossible to obtain the ore until the area resets. *Near the bedroll on the second floor of the tallest tower is a spawn point for rare books, such as Songs of Skyrim and The Madness of Pelagius. Bugs * Sometimes, the word on the Word Wall will not appear. Loading a previous save will fix this. * If the Word Wall is used to gain the final word for Marked for Death, sometimes it will give two Drain Vitality shouts and glitch the Marked for Death shout. Only known fix is to start a new game. *Sometimes the dragon will not be sleeping on the Word Wall but on the top of the tower instead. This will cause its head to go through the floor. *One can fall behind the tower and become trapped. There will be no way to escape unless the Dragonborn is able to transform into a werewolf. If not, one must reload to a previous save or fast travel. Typing tcl into the console (~ key) without having a target selected, walking forward until you are out of the "trap" and typing tcl again will also help. *Sometimes when landing on the northern tower the dragon will remain stationary, as if paralyzed. It will not respond to attacks or shouts, but it will still take damage. Despite this, upon exhausting its health bar it will not move or die, and its soul cannot be absorbed, nor can its corpse be looted. (Skills can be leveled up on its "dead" body.) Reloading the previous save should fix this bug. * If this location is visited before starting the miscellaneous quest, the quest will become glitched and will not leave the quest log. *If the quest to "Kill the Dragon at Autumnwatch Tower" is given by the Blades, but the dragon has already been killed and will not respawn, the quest can be advanced on the PC by entering the console command (~ key) and typing setstage freeformskyhaventempleb 20. * Sometimes, one may not be able to access the magic menu after killing the dragon. The only way to fix it is to start a new game. *Upon using the Dragonrend shout, the dragon will crash to the ground as usual, but continue to slide into the tower, subsequently merging itself with the tower. The parts of the dragon not merged with the tower may still be attacked and the dragon can be killed. When trapped in the tower, the dragon appears to remain stationary until it is killed. *When using the Dragonrend shout, the dragon may land on the far side of the Word Wall, opposite the tower, where its health will take hits, as if it were being attacked, causing the dragon to die outside the world, in an area "outside" of Skyrim. *Rarely, when Dragonrend is used on the dragon here, it will go up in the sky and fly forward for a long period of time, before randomly teleporting back to the tower. *Occasionally, if Storm Call is used, two dragons will appear outside the map. When the original dragon(s) is killed, the second will die as well. * If the quest "Kill the Dragon" at Autumnwatch Tower is given, but the dragon has been slain already, then upon arrival the dragon will start to disintegrate; its soul will be absorbed as if already defeated, but the dragon will fly around and continue normally as a skeleton. If the dragon attacks, go to the Riften Imperial camp and let them handle the dragon. You will be able to get the bounty if they kill the dragon. * Sometimes, in the shortest tower, one or both of the bandits will be found dead in a corner. Appearances * de:Herbstwacht-Turm es:Torre de Vista del Otoño pl:Wieża Jesienna ru:Осенняя сторожевая башня Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Dragon Lairs